


Carnival Meet Cute

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: A blue eyed guy catches Dean's eye while he's operating the ferris wheel at the local carnival.Flufftober 2020Day One: Ferris Wheel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Carnival Meet Cute

Carnival Meet Cute

Dean’s stomach growled loudly as he took the tickets from the people getting on the ferris wheel. He hoped Garth wasn’t late to give him his break. He hadn’t eaten much today because he’d been so busy. After working at his Uncle Bobby’s garage for eight hours, he’d come here to work at the fall festival for extra money. Sam needed new clothes. The moose was growing so fast, he couldn’t wear the same clothes long before they no longer fit. Dean couldn’t ask Bobby becaused he’d already taken them in after John disappeared again. It had been six months since they had heard from their father. Dean didn’t care if he ever came back if he was honest.

Dean didn’t pay much attention to the people boarding until a dark haired guy with brilliant blue eyes caught his attention. The guy looked to be Dean’s age if not a bit older. Dean admired how he filled out the blue jeans he was wearing and he found the preppy sweater the guy was wearing adorable. He boarded with a red haired girl that was talking his ear off. Damn, all the hot ones were either straight, taken or both. Fuck his life.

Dean finds himself watching the couple as they go round and round in their car. With each revolution the girl looks more and more upset. Mr. Hot Blue Eyes looks totally done by the time Dean is getting ready to stop the ride. The redhead opens the car before Dean can get there and practically sprints away with rage rolling off her.

“Did you piss off your girlfriend?” Dean finds himself asking. So sue him, he’s curious.

“No.” Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes has a deep voice made for sex apparently. “She is my sister and she wanted me to do something unthinkable.”

“Oh and what was that?” Dean asks as he nods to Garth, who is there to take over for him. Dean follows blue eyes into the crowd. The food smells from the booths smell good, making Dean’s stomach growl more.

“She wanted me to go on a double date. Her boyfriend’s sister, Meg, has a crush on me. I refused to be a part of it.” 

“Oh, she ugly or something?” Dean is being nosy as hell but he doesn’t care.

“No that is not the problem. I am openly and completely gay. Anna wanted me to pretend that I wasn’t so she could further her relationship with her boyfriend. I told her that what she asked me was horrible and insensitive. She thinks she should always get her way. It’s father’s fault that she is spoiled.”

“Gay, huh?” Dean says, as his bisexual heart speeds up with hope.

“Is that a problem?” Blue Eyes says sternly.

“No. It’s awesome actually. Thought you were hot but taken and straight. Now, I want to ask if you’d be willing to accompany me to dinner. It’s my break right now. I’m Dean by the way.” Dean says giving his best flirty smile.

“I’m Castiel. And yes, I’d love to go to dinner with you and so much more.” Blue eyes says, taking his voice even deeper and grinning.

“Fuck Cas. I get off at nine so maybe we could meet up again then.” Dean says fingers crossed behind his back.

“Oh yes, Dean. I think I could see myself seeing a lot of you.” Castiel says as he ducks under Dean’s arm. They ride to a nearby diner in Dean’s Baby. They hold hands while they eat cheeseburgers and drink milkshakes.

Later that night they made out on the hood of Baby under the stars. Dean finds out Castiel is an English major in his junior year of college. Cas loves to hear Dean talk about cars and anything really. . 

The following weekend Castiel meets Sam for the first time. They become fast friends. Dean’s a little jealous on both ends at first but soon Castiel is a part of their family. Bobby starts calling Cas, son almost immediately.

*** Two Years Later ***

Dean is riding on the ferris wheels with his beloved Cas. It’s their two year anniversary. Dean now runs Bobby’s shop. Uncle Bobby signed the shop over to Dean when he retired six months ago. Dean makes a good living now. Castiel is working on his masters. Sam is a senior in high school and applying to colleges. Castiel is certain he’ll get a full ride to the college of his choice.

Dean fingers the smooth black box in his leather jacket’s pocket. This is where he met Castiel. In two years, Castiel has healed all the wounds of Dean’s soul. He can’t imagine his life without him in it. He hopes he never has to.

Dean takes a deep breath and pulls the box out of his pocket. “Baby, will you…?” he says choking on his emotions.

Castiel looks at the box then into Dean’s eyes. He swears Cas can see his soul. “Yes Dean. I’m yours. Always my beloved.” Castiel says, holding out his left ring finger. Dean quickly slides the simple silver band on Castiel’s finger. They kiss until the ride stops. They kiss through dinner at the same diner they ate at two years ago. Then they make slow tender love in the backseat of Baby. Dean has his happily ever after.


End file.
